


Full Metal Love Story

by personalover339



Category: FMA - Fandom, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, Harem, Love Story, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalover339/pseuds/personalover339
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various x OC<br/>Yumi was left for dead until The Elric family found her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Metal Love Story

It was a rainy day out and there was a man and a women who were holding a child in their hands. They saw a house on a hill and ran over there. when they got there they kissed the child and put a note into it. "Goodbye, my love." The women had knocked on the door and they both fled away into the darkness until the door opened and there stood a women and with two children about three years old. the women looked down and saw a child with a note and brought her inside. the boys were very curious however did not leave their mother's side. The women very carefully opened the note which read, "This is Yumi Katashi and we can take care of her anymore please take her in for us. She is 3 years and she doesn't have any emotions." The women's eyes widen and looks at the sleeping girl. She smiles and calls out the girls name and she wakes up. The girl looks around and then at the women in front of her and stares into her soul and the women smiles and grabs her, "Yumi, welcome to the family. I'm your mother now and meet your brothers Edward and Alphonse Elric.


End file.
